Blossom and Fire
by Knight Kunoichi
Summary: "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all". Collection of stories about Sakura's and Sasuke's love. From their childhood to their marriage, through thick and thin.
1. Tainted, Broken, Damaged

**When a friend finds out that you write fanfics, this is bond to happen! So, here I am, writing another collection! I'm not the biggest fan of SasuSaku, so all of your ideas and requests are welcome! Challenge me, push me out of my comfort zone! Thanks and I hope you like it!**

* * *

The soft knock on her door made her smile. By now, she never sleeps alone if she isn't in the hospital. One or the other always find the way to her house, knocking on her door or her window.

They started with excuses, a report to deliver, a mission to plan, something they forgot to tell her. She would smile and pretend to believe in that, watching them going back home. Then, they started to admit the nightmares, the insomnias, the exhaustion, asking for something to put them to sleep. She would lead them to her spare room and ask them to close their eyes. She spent hours and hours, talking softly until they fall asleep.

First, they would come alone, when one was there, the other always turned his back and went home. Now, they found out that they sleep better together, hearing her soft voice telling about her day, feeling her lying down between them, her hands playing softly with their heads.

So, when she heard the knock she just smiled and opened the door. "No need to knock, Sasuke-kun. My door is always unlocked…"

"That's not safe…" She steps aside to let him in. "Anyone can assault you…"

"I can handle whoever tries that…" She smiles. "But thanks for your concern. What do you need?"

"Hn? I don't… I don't need anything…"

"So, you came here to visit me? It's midnight, Sasuke-kun… I'm not complaining, but…"

"Hn, that…" He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, we need to talk."

"Oh… Do we? About what?" She sits on the couch and points to the place next to her.

"Us…" He sits down and exhales. "We need to talk about us…"

"Us? I didn't know that there is an 'us' right now…"

"Look, Sakura… Let me talk, okay? Can you just shut up and listen for a minute?"

"Always a gentleman…" She sighs. "Okay, fine, go ahead. I'm listening."

He gets up and starts pacing the room. She can't supress her smile. Seeing the always so stoic and emotionless Uchiha completely lost is a rare sight.

"Hn… I don't even know…" He shakes his head again and sits on the windowsill, as far away from her as he can be in the small living room. "We need to talk…"

"Yes, it's the second time in five minutes that you say that. Can you please spit it up?" She hesitates. "You aren't thinking about leaving again, are you?"

"What? No! What's up with you, always asking me if I'm leaving? I told you. I didn't need to be back, I choose to stay here…"

"So, what's the problem?"

"Look… I need to apologize to you…"

"You already did it… And I said that we are fine now…"

"No, I said 'sorry' and never said a word about it again…"

"And I said that I had forgiven you a long time ago… I didn't change my mind…"

"You can't just forgive what I did to you… It was… too much…"

She gets up and goes to him. "What do you want, Sasuke? What do you want me to say to you? That I hate you? That what you did is unforgivable and I'll never forgave you? That you need to do some grand-gesture to be forgiven? What. Do. You. Want? What do you need to finally be in peace?"

She spats her words to him, getting angrier and angrier. Towards the end, her voice is a high-pitched scream, her face contorted in anger, her fists clenched by her sides.

"That! I want that! I want to you to be mad at me! To scream, to yell, to hit me! I need you to do what the others did! Like Naruto and Kakashi, even Ino! They shouted, they insulted me, they pointed out every stupid mistake I did!" He's screaming. "I need you to feel something! Hate me, be mad, try to kill me, something! This… This is driving me insane!"

"This? What's this?"

"This, this… Passive aggressive thing. This 'everything is fine' thing. This false 'I forgave you' thing!"

"Oh, now you are an expert in feelings? Now you know what I'm feeling?" She loses her temper. "And this is driving you insane? I'm driving the poor prince insane! I'm really an annoying woman… Poor you!"

"See? That's what I want! I want you to talk like that, to be real!"

"You want? You want? And what about what I want?" She throws her arms up in an exasperated gesture. "That never matters, right? You wanted to go away, to get stronger, to avenge your clan, to kill every single soul in this village, right? And I should had let you go and do whatever the hell you wanted to do and just sit tight and wait, right?"

"I never asked you to wait for me!" He screams back.

"But I waited! I waited 5 damned years for you! Five! For almost 3 years I didn't even know if you were alive! And then there was a warrant and I lost count on how many times you tried to kill one of us or all of us. When you stand by our side on the war I finally, finally breathed in peace! But no, it wasn't the end of it! You had to fight Naruto and almost kill each other!" Tears fall down her face.

"You were the ones ordering my death sentence!"

"WE? We are the ones? What were we supposed to do? Let a rogue ninja run around and do as he pleased? Are you out of your mind?" She breaths deeply. "Look, Sasuke, it's late. We are tired, this isn't going anywhere. Let's go to sleep and talk another time…"

"No! We are talking now! You are finally saying what you feel!"

"Finally? Finally? I never stop saying what I feel! I told you that when you first leaved. I told you that when you tried to kill me. Twice! But you were so busy with your head stuck up your ass that you couldn't understand!"

"What are you talking about?" He's taken back by her outburst.

"I love you, your stupid, stubborn man! I love you since I met you! I love you even after all you did! And I'll love no matter what!" She grabs the front of his shirt and shakes him. "That's why I forgive, that's why I waited. I didn't need to do it, I wanted it!"

He pushes her hands away and shakes his head. "You can't… You can't love me after… after all I did, after all I put you through…"

"I guess I like to defy the odds…" She smiles.

Sasuke sits on the couch again, his head on his hands. "You shouldn't… I'm too broken, too tainted, too damaged… You deserve someone better, someone who makes you happy…"

She sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know why I became a medic-nin?"

"No…"

"Because I wanted to be useful, to stop being a dead weight for my team… I wanted to help Naruto bringing you home… I knew that I would never be able to fight at the same level that both of you do… But I could help in another way…" She gently lifts his chin. "Besides, I like to fix things… Broken, tainted, damaged thinks… It's the adrenaline rush, you know?"

"Adrenaline rush?"

"Yes, when everything seems lost, when a person is dying under your hands, bleeding on your table and suddenly you feel his heart beating again against your palms. It's amazing! The thrill, the delight, feeling someone coming back to life again… I think I'm addicted to it…"

He looks at her. It's like the first time. To be honest, it's the first time that he sees her like that. A woman, talking about something with passion, with fervour, her eyes shining in the dim light, her cheeks pink. She's not that little girl who used to follow him around, screaming and fainting. She's a woman. A gorgeous, strong, amazing woman. And he noticed it for the first time.

"Addicted, hn?" He gets closer to her.

"Yup, addicted… I'm addicted to fixing broken, tainted, damaged things." She whispers.

"You're crazy… Do you know that?"

"Better crazy than annoying, right?"

"Hn, stop it… I'll hurt you… You deserve…"

"Shush! I'm a big girl, I know what I deserve and I know what I want…"

"And what do you want?"

"You…"

She leans closer to him. His eyes are open wide, starring at her. Her lips are slightly parted, her eyes fixed on his, her breathe shallow. She's too close, closer than anyone was in a long time. He can see her tear-stained cheeks and wipes them with his thumbs.

She can see his startled expression, the soft light in his eyes, the light that made her fall in love with him when they were children, the light that they both thought that was lost forever. She feels his fingers in her face, she sees the smile playing on his mouth.

When their lips finally meet, it's only for a split second, for a tiny moment before they parted again. But they know that this is just the beginning… And that broken, tainted, damaged things can be fixed too… If they are in the right hands…


	2. Who She Loves

**Listening to John Mayer's "Who you love" and procrastinating my work reports... Sorry about this, I hope you like it!**

 **And you know the drill! PM and review and request!**

* * *

Sometimes, Sakura finds herself lost in thought. It's the little things that make her feel butterflies in her stomach and her mind drifting. To be honest, it must be the little things, because he's not one for big gestures.

The girls meet a couple of times a month to talk and relax, it's inevitable to talk about the guys. Before they are their boyfriends (except Shikamaru, because he and Temari are "just friends", thank you very much!), they were their friends and that is an unbreakable bond.

She loves to talk to them, to stop thinking about work and sick people and problems and death. Her job is hard, probably one of the hardest in this peaceful times. So, she really loves this "girl meetings", as de guys call them, but sometimes she feels a little left out, the odd ship of the bunch.

It's easy for Temari to dodge the conversation and not talk about their relationship, because they are not "official". It's even easier for Tenten to just smile and tease them, because she's not even in a relationship. It's not hard for Hinata to avoid the talk, with her sweet and reserved demeanour. But for her… It's harder…

She's like Ino. Talkative, loud, outgoing, bubbly. It's supposed that she talks and shares and gives out all the juicy details… And she does it! She gossips and chats and talks about friends and work and that weird case that she had last week. But when the subject is love, she falls silent. Doesn't matter how much they ask and probe and prompt, she just smiles and avoids the questions.

It's not that she doesn't have something to say. She has. She has hundreds and thousands of tiny little things to talk about. But they would never believe in her. And even if they believe in it, she knows that she's broking a silent trusting agreement between her and Sasuke.

She knows that he's much more than meets the eyes. She knows that he is one person on the outside and one on the inside. She knows that he has layers upon layers with an armour on top. But most important of all: she knows that she's the only one that he shows his true self, without his well-built shell. And she's thankful for that. Every single day.

It's not a painless journey. It never was. And she's aware of that. There is always truth behind a lie. When she tried to stop Naruto by declaring her "love" to him, she didn't completely lie. When she said that Sasuke was a source of pain and suffering, she meant it. He really was… Sometimes, he still is…

But you can't choose who you love. You can't make your heart love another person. It's not a choice, it's faith. And she knew since the first day that he was her doom.

And he's a pain in the ass, moody, aloof, borderline offensive, disrespectful, cold, bad tempered, broken, tainted and hurt in so many ways that she can't even count them.

He's incapable of making a little remark to make her laugh like Shikamaru, to hold her hand like Chogi, to kiss her like Naruto or to caress her cheek like Sai.

He has so many flaws and does so many mistakes that sometimes she wonders why she puts up with him. Why she doesn't choose better. Why she isn't with someone who deserves her.

And then, she notices the little things. The soft smile he gives her that only belongs to her. The way he stretches in the morning and draws her closer to him. How he pokes her forehead before leaving the house. The soft kiss he gives her, on the top of her hair. The way her bodies fit together in the bed, how he nuzzles her hair and sighs in contempt after a long day.

He's always there to pick her up after a long night-shift or greats her at home, with a nice meal on the table. How he cocks his head and smirks when he's watching her working at home. The way he listens to her rambling about the work.

She knows that his heart is still to hurt to belong entirely to her. She sees the shadows that play in the bottom of his eyes, the wrinkle between his eyebrows that shows he lived too much for his young age. She realises how much pain he endured and she knows that she'll never be able to fully understand it. Not like Naruto does, at least.

But she tries. She gives him space when he needs and waits until he comes back to her. She holds him tight, just to make him feel that all his broken pieces are together again. She grins big and wide every time he smiles.

And in the rare moments that he opens up, when he talks about some childhood moment, some stupid little bickering with his best friend, about a mission who went perfectly smooth thanks to both of them, when they lay together in bed, sweaty and heavy breathing. His eyes sparkle, his lips curve upwards, he lightly shakes his bangs off his face, his cheeks are a soft shade of pink and he just shines.

He glows and in those moments, she remembers why he loves him so much. She remembers that tiny, shy smile, the first he gave after losing his family. She remembers when he saved all his team. She remembers the training, the missions, the moments. She remembers the apology and the grateful words when he came back. And she just knows that he is her fate.

Because she can't choose who she loves, but she can choose loving him with all she haves, loving him despite all his flaws and errors. And she'll always choose him…


	3. Stuck Together

**Sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things happened and I couldn't find the time or the inspiration to write! But I'm back now and I hope you like this! And you know: keep your requests coming!**

She should be used to it by now. Yes, she should, but the truth is that she'll never be.

Her work is hard. To her, failing is never an option. To her, failing means death. And death is never an option.

So, she rushes, she runs, she fights. Because time means better chances. And she tries her best to give everyone their best chances.

When she heard her name coming from the speakers, she jumps to her feet and rushes through the hospital, as usually. A SOS code always means that something is very wrong and time matters.

When she arrived to the ER, her heart skips a beat. There isn't a stranger, an unknown civilian or some acquainted shinobi lying on the bed. It's her boyfriend. The man she loved for so long.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She runs to his si de, calling frantically. "What happened?" Her eyes shift from his face to the men standing against the wall.

"Ambush..." Naruto answers tiredly, running a hand through his face. "We didn't sense them until it was too late."

"Are you okay?" She searches quickly for Injuries, but he's too far away and covered in dirt and blood for her to be able to assess him properly.

"I'm fine... He was the first to get there... When we... When we saw them... We just grab him and run away..." The man sighs. "They attacked all at once, I don't know how they were able to... To hurt him so bad..."

The man looks exhausted, a ghostly image of the happy person she's used to see. She knows that this is bad, really bad to leave him like this.

"Stop scaring her, dobe..." A raspy voice comes from the bed. "I'm fine... Just patch me up... "

"Sasuke-kun! Hush! I'm the one telling you if you are fine or not... Where are you hurt?"

"Right shoulder, stomach, back..." He takes a shacked breath. "My left leg, too, I think..." He struggles to sit up.

"Okay, okay, thanks honey. That helps a lot... Be still, please." She gently pushes him down.

Sakura's hands start to move above his body, a green glow of chakra surrounding them. She shakes her head and mutters to herself. They really die a number on him, those bastards!

"A dislocated shoulder, one, two, three, four, five cracked ribs, a concussion, an internal bleeding from Kami knows where... I lost count on how many stab wounds..." She lifts her head and starts shouting orders, asking for blood samples, IV lines and catheters, medicines, ointments and bandages.

It takes over four hours to stabilize him. Tsunade rushes in five minutes after the initial assessment to help healing the broken bones, a team of surgeons was called in at some point to help stop the bleeding.

Five hours after the first call, Sakura sighs and slumps in a chair next to his bed. He's sedated, strong painkillers running in his system to ease the pain. His chest is bandaged, wires sticking out from the only visible spots of skin. His leg is a cast and his shoulder is immobilized. A breathing mask stands over his mouth and nose and an IV line was put in his hand.

He looks paler and smaller than he's ever been. He looks fragile and broken and not at all like his usual self.

The woman takes a shivery breath and feels the tears start to run. Finally...

A hand on her shoulder makes her jump. "How is he?" Naruto looks better, he had a shower and changed his clothes. He has a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing major. She knows that by morning, he'll be completely healed.

"Stable... That's all I can say right now..."

They stay in silence for a moment. "This idiot will be the death of us... He rushed in... I don't how they concealed their chakras or how they escaped the sharingan but... When I got there... I thought... I thought that he..." His voice cracks, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"This isn't your fault, Naruto! You know that!" Her eyes linger for a moment in the man lying in front of them. "It's this job... We know the risks that we are taking... We know that we can... You know..." she's unable to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I know… But I… I should…"

"Shut up… You should shut up… dobe…" Sasuke's sounds drowsy and exhausted. "It...was...my…fault…" He needs to stop between words to catch up his breath and the breathing mask muffles his voice. Still, the sound is like music to his friend and his lover's ears.

"Shhh, be quiet Sasuke-kun. You need to rest. You lost too much blood and you are full of painkillers and sedatives. You should be asleep…"

"And you shouldn't pump me with all those things… I'm fine!" Naruto chooses this moment to discreetly leave the room, before this argument escales. He knows how his teammates can get when they argue… Even if one of them is exhausted and the other has half of his bones broken.

"No, you aren't! You scare me half to death! You'll be here for as long as I want and you'll stay quiet, without too much complaining!"

Somethings are easier said than done, and Sakura should know it by now. In the next morning, he had harassed enough of the staff to make Tsunade come from her office to personally discharge him and gives Sakura a leave of absence to take care of him at home. Or in her own words "to stop that moron from traumatize her nurses!"

"Okay, fine… I lay down… But stop with all that fuss over me…"

"I'm not fussing! I'm taking care of you! Now, lay down and let me check your bandages!"

He sighs, but stretches on the bed with a smirk. It's good to finally be at home, in his own bed. It's good to see her without that dreadful medic-nin uniform. It's good to sense the smell of peaches and vanilla in the pillows, instead of that horrid antiseptic thing. It's good to be just the two of them…

"Sasuke! SASUKE! Are you hearing me?"

"No. Don't scream…"

"You're impossible" She hufs. "I was asking if you need anything. Are you hungry or do you want something to drink? Or more painkillers?"

"No, I'm fine…" He reaches his hand towards her. "Just come here. Lay here with me…"

"You are healing… Don't have any ideas, you little pervert…" She smiles at him.

"I'm not having ideas… I'm just asking you to rest for a bit. With me…"

"Awwwn, did you miss me on your mission?"

"Don't be annoying! Just come here and try to sleep. You look half dead…"

"It's all your fault, you know?" She smiles and lays close to him, minding his injures. "You'll be the death of me…"

"Yeah, yeah… But you keep waiting for me and I keep coming back so… We are stuck!"

She giggles and closes her eyes. He's right, she's so, so tired… And he's right about them, too. They are stuck with each other.

Before she drifts into her first peaceful sleep in the last few nights, she hears him whispering " I miss you everyday…" And she knows that she is where she's supposed to be...


	4. The Best Days

**So, here I am with another fluffy story... Sorry about that!**

 **I'm in the middle of a writer's block, so if you have any ideas or requests, just pop me a PM or review and let me know what do you want to read!**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

It is just one of those rare uneventful days, when nothing truly relevant happens. No hard shifts at the hospital, no insane missions, no important appointments. Even the weather is mild, not too warm, not too cold. Just one of those rare days when someone can just kick back and relax.

And that's exactly what Sakura is doing. Relaxing on her comfy couch, a book in her hand and a cup of tea by her side, her feet over the armrest, a look of contentment in her eyes.

She knows how rare these days are and she intends to enjoy every minute of it. But all good things come to an end. And the end of her peaceful afternoon comes by her boyfriend sudden question.

"Sakura… Are you happy?"

She lifts her eyes of the book and looks at him. "Hum? What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? You know… with me…?" He keeps his eyes on the scroll in front of him, but she knows that he is not reading it anymore.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She studies his face, searching for the reason behind this talk.

"That's not an answer…"

"Well, I didn't understand the question… Why shouldn't I be happy? And why are you asking that right now?"

"You know what day is today?"

"Hum… Thursday?" Now, she is intrigued. "What is it? The 20 questions?"

"Hn… Today… Don't you recall what happened today, a long time ago?"

She puts the book down and thinks harder… It's not his birthday or the anniversary of his clan's massacre. She doesn't know the birthday of his parents or his brother, he refuses to tell her… It's not their anniversary, too… "I give up… What happened?"

"I left the village…"

"You…" She is completely shocked. "You left the village? How do you even remember the exact day of that?"

"Hn… I don't know, I just remember…"

He lives the table and comes closer to her, lifting her legs to sit on the couch.

"Well… I don't want to remember that, I prefer to celebrate the day you came back to me. Sorry, but I don't want to mark this awful day on the calendar…"

"It's not so bad…" She draps her feet over his lap and he gently massage them. "Not to me…"

"Not so bad? You left me, you left US and went MIA. Naruto spent years trying to get you back. You almost got executed! It was one of the worst days of my life! No, I don't want to celebrate it, thank you very much! I don't even want to remember it!"

"Shhhh. Don't scream, girl. Calm down. I said that it's not SO bad, I didn't say that it was good. And I don't want to celebrate anything… I just want you to know that I remember it… All of it…"

"And what does it suppose to mean?" She cocks her head and raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"This conversation doesn't make any sense… We are talking in circles… You left, I cried, end of story... "

"And between those two?"

"You knocked me out and left me in a park bench…" She huffs in annoyance. "Not one of your finest moments…"

"Before that…" He rolls his eyes. "You are just trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Yup, I'm just an annoying girl. You kept telling me that for years."

"Hn, I apologized and I don't say that anymore. Stop using it against me…" He tickles her feet and earns a soft slap on his arm. "What did you tell me that night? Do you remember?"

"What did I tell you? Oh…" Her eyes widen in surprise. "I told you that I loved you… Is that the right answer?"

"Yes, you told me that you loved me…" He smirks at her.

"So, what? I told you that almost every day… I was such a stupid fangirl and you couldn't give a single crap about it." She laughs.

"But that night… It was different…"

"How come?"

"It was the first time I felt that you really mean it." He props his arm in the back of the couch and rests his head on his hand, to look straight at her. "It was the first time… After my family… It was the first time I felt that someone really cared about me…"

"That's not true… We all cared about you. We all care about you! You just needed… some time to realize it…"

"I didn't realized that back them… It took me years. But it hurted… Living you behind… For the first time in years, I felt that maybe, just maybe I belonged here…" He sighs. "You made it so hard to leave… Annoying girl!"

"But you left anyway, foolish boy!" She teases him. "You are back, that's all that matters… Forget about those said things…"

"I don't want to forget. I need to remember it. I need to learn from it.." He leans over to kiss her. "But right now is a much better time to be in…"

She giggles and kisses him back. "And yes, I'm happy."

"Hnnnn?" Sasuke loses his train of thoughts for a moment, pulling her to his lap.

"You asked if I'm happy. I am. More than happy."

"Even having a foolish boyfriend?"

"Especially, because of it!" She laughs and kisses him again. And again.

His smirk turns into a smile and he lays both of them on the couch, pushing her book to the floor.

Yes, it is just an eventful day. Just another day. And he is so happy with these simple days, when nothing happens, when there is nothing to remember about, when nothing changes.

These are the best days, the days that he spend on the couch, holding the woman he loves, forgetting about the work and the missions and the past. These are the best days...


	5. Annoying Woman

**Heyyyyy, people! I'm alive! Work, Summer-heat and bad internet connection are killing me, but I'm still alive!**

 **So, this chapter was a request for a friend and I don't like it, but here it is. Sorry for it!**

 **I need new ideas for this two love birds! Any requests? Just comment or PM me! Thanks!**

* * *

He called her annoying for half of their lives. He thought she was just an annoying little girl, with annoying little habits, for all their childhood.

Her high-pitched screams, her clinginess, the way she used to follow him around and think that every little thing he did was perfect. Everything about her was annoying to him.

And yet, she was the only one who made him smile after the massacre. She always had a special place in his heart, even when he refused to admit it. Even when he called it weakness. Even when he pushed her away.

Now, those things seem to belong to another time, another life. They grew out of their childish ways. She toned down her screams and stopped clinging. He softened his way towards her and stopped being so moody.

They share a home, a life and a lot of love for each other. But she still can annoy him like nobody else can!

He sighed and picked up a pair of sandals discarded in the living room. Messy, she's so messy, he muses.

Sasuke looks around. This house isn't his anymore. And yet, he never was so at home in another place…

He remembers when he was just a little kid, running in the compound, playing with his brother, helping his mother, following his father. He remembers the tiny apartment that was assigned to him, cold, dark, empty and sterile. He remembers the hideouts and caves and cold rooms where he lived after running away.

He learnt to be tidy at a very young age, to put his toys, clothes, books, weapons in their proper places. He learnt to do the dishes, wash his clothes and how to keep a house clean. A well organized house means a well organized mind, his mother taught him.

And here he is, stuck with the messiest woman in the world. She lives her reports scattered on the kitchen table, her shoes in the middle of the room, her clothes on the bathroom floor (when she's able to keep them for so long). Annoying, so, so annoying.

"Sakura… Why are your shoes in the living room?"

She lifts her head from the book she's currently reading. "Because I left them there…"

"And why aren't they in their proper place?"

"Because I was tired and I kicked them off when I fell on the couch…"

"And…"

"Oh stop it! You're worse than my mother! I'll pick them up later!"

"It's annoying…"

"I know. Everything I do is annoying. Now, let me read." She teases him.

"You're impossible, woman…"

Sakura giggles. She knows that a messy house drives him insane, but she's too tired to worry about it when she gets home. And it's funny to see him like this over such an insignificant thing.

Suddenly, her book is reaped out of her hands.

"Oy! Give it back!"

"I want to see what is so funny in a medical book that makes you giggle…" He sits on the couch and flips the book open.

"Not the book, silly!"

"Oh so, you are laughing...at me…" He drops the book on the floor and smirks at her.

She gives a nervous laugh, she's almost certain that she saw a flash of red in his eyes. A very dangerous flash of red…

"I'm laughing at your obsessive-compulsive habits, not at YOU!" She emphasizes her last word.

"It's the same thing…" He calmly replies. Too calmly… "And it's not a 'obsessive-compulsive habit', it's called being organized… I don't fancy living in a pigsty. If I did, I could live with Naruto instead of with you…"

"Our house is nothing like that!" She throws him a pillow. "Besides, living with me has it's perks, I suppose…"

"Oh, it has? What perks?" He lowers his voice to a deep growl and crawls over to her in the couch. "I can't see the perks of living with a messy, annoying woman and tripping over shoes and clothes every five seconds…"

"Well, there is a reason for that…"

"There is?" He hovers right above her, their faces separated just by a few inches. "What reason?"

"I never made it to the bathroom fully clothed…" She laughs and puts her arms around his neck. "I can't put them in the hamper when they are already scatter all around the floor…"

"Oh, really? That's a problem…" Now, she can't deny the flash of red in his eyes. "That's really a problem…"

"Yes, it is… And what will you do about it?" She pulls him closer.

"Well, I need to test that theory to draw my own conclusions…" He leans down and kisses her. "Let's see what's the problem…"

"With my clothes?" She runs her hands on his hair.

"I can see a lot of problem with your clothes." He leans back and pulls her with him. "Especially, with the quantity of them…"

"Now, I have too many clothes?" She kisses his jaw and travels down to her neck.

"On you, you have too many clothes on you…" He whispers in her ear.

"Maybe you can do something about it…" She teases him. "You are the genius of this house…"

"Hmm, maybe I can…" He starts unbuttoning her dress. "Let me see…"

She just laughs and lays back, melting in his touch.

Yes, she's the most annoying woman in the world. Yes, she's the messiest woman in the world. Yes, it drives him insane. But he wouldn't trade it for nothing in the world...


	6. Lose Petals

**A bit of super OOC Sasuke just to give some fluffiness to your day! (I totally blame my flu for this! Sorry not sorry!)**

* * *

"Do you know what time is it?"

"Half past three…"

"In the morning! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting…"

"At this hour? Are you ok?"

"I am, thanks. And you?"

"What? Are you insane? I just came home from a hell of a shift…"

"I know"

"So, why are you here?"

"I don't know…"

"You… don't… know?"

"It just… just felt right…"

"Oh... Did you miss me?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh, yes, you did…"

"Hnnnn…"

"Come on, let's go to bed…"

* * *

"You need to get some rest…"

"I will, after filling this reports"

"They'll be there in the morning…"

"That's the problem…"

"I can help you…"

"You don't know a thing about medicine!"

"I can read your notes and transcript. I know how to do a report!"

"So, write your own! They are on your desk collecting dust…"

"I don't do reports"

"But you want to do mine? I'm not getting the logic…"

"I hate reports…"

"Still not getting…"

"But I love you…"

"Oh…"

* * *

"Do you remember your family?"

"Of course…"

"But it's... Never mind…"

"Go on, you can ask…"

"Nice memories?"

"Hnnnn, yes, I have 'nice' memories, as you put it…"

"Tell me!"

"What?"

"About them…"

"Hmmm... What do you want to know?"

"Everything! What would you do to past the time? How did they look? What smells do you remember?"

"I spent my childhood training… My brother used to turn it into some kind of a game, just to pretend that we were normal children… And my mother… she was the sweetest and most beautiful woman alive… I remember the smell of her hair and when we used to bake and the flowery scent of the sheets in her bed…"

"That's so sweet…"

"Our bed smells like flowers, too…"

* * *

"Hmmmm… Stop, annoying woman!"

"Stop? I'll never stop!"

"I'll make you stop!"

"So make me!"

"I will, I swear!"

"Come on! Fight me!"

"Don't push it! Stop!"

"Never! You're under my power now!"

"Sakura! Stop! TIckling! Me!"

* * *

"I love spring!"

"It's just another season…"

"Oh don't be such a grumpy ass! It's pretty!"

"It's too bright… And rainy…"

"So what?"

"It jeopardizes the missions…"

"Really? 'The missions'?"

"Yes…"

"It's pretty. There are flowers and birds and bright skies… And you are thinking about missions… So boring!"

"I'm competent"

"Me too! But I know how to appreciate life!"

"I know that too…"

"Complaining about spring?"

"I'm dating a flower… Spring is just another mark on the calendar…"


End file.
